


Stalking, Star Wars, and Snow Storms

by wellisntthatshiny



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, or spideypool if you want I guess, whatever stirs your coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/wellisntthatshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to live geeky little Peter Parker’s life in Deadpool (1997) Issue #11, Wade finds himself curious about The Amazing Spider-Man in present day. He takes to spending his nights watching Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking, Star Wars, and Snow Storms

A few weeks after returning to his own timeline after taking over Peter’s life ((Deadpool 1997, Issue #11)), Wade takes to watching the younger man from the rooftop of the building across the street from Peter’s apartment. He goes every night he isn’t on a job, and always leaves before Peter wakes up. Peter realizes what’s happening after about three days, and is convinced Deadpool is scoping out the place in order to attack him. After three weeks of Deadpool doing nothing but observing, Peter starts to calm down and stops glancing out the window every five minutes.

—-

In the middle of week five, a major snow storm hits New York and, much to Peter’s surprise, he looks outside and he can just make out Deadpool’s shape through the falling snow. Pitying the assassin (Peter knows how cold New York winters can be, especially when dressed in spandex), Peter opens his window and yells out ‘If you’re going to stalk me, you might as well do it in here where it’s warm,’ and leaves the window open with a towel to catch the snow falling into the apartment.

Ten minutes later Peter feels like an idiot and gets up to close the window when Wade pulls himself up and climbs through the window frame. He says ‘Took longer than I expected. No spidey powers’ while wiggling his fingers in Peter’s direction. A bemused Peter just stares at him for a moment, still unsure if he’s about to be attacked. Meanwhile Wade grabs the snow-covered towel and uses the few remaining dry spots to wipe down his mask and suit. He dumps the soggy towel on the floor along with his katanas and binoculars before jumping on the couch where Peter had previously been sitting. ‘Ooh, Star Wars. And a good one too, none of that prequel @%#*.’ he pauses for a moment, as if listening to someone, before resuming with ‘Good idea, yellow box, ol’ buddy, ol’ pal. Hey, Spidey, you got any popcorn?’

Peter look up to the ceiling, searching for some divine being in the patterned cracks. A muttered ‘Please help me. I just invited a murderer into my apartment and he’s asking for popcorn,’ escapes his lips.

Wade grins beneath the mask and chirps ‘Oh, you’ve got voices too?’

Peter stares at him for another moment before moving towards the kitchen with a resigned sigh. ‘I’m going to go make popcorn. Just, don’t break anything, all right?’

—-

After that night Wade continues to watch Peter from the building across the street. However, any time Peter leaves the window open is an invitation for popcorn and a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm too lazy to fix this up; I know the characterization and wording are shit. It was just supposed to be a headcanon, but then it grew into a little ficlet so I figured I might as well post it here. Also sorry that it's not really shippy and is just them being sort-of-bros but actually mostly Wade being a creep and Peter making poor life decisions.


End file.
